


Wrong Number

by forsakenhawk, ForsakenMae16



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenhawk/pseuds/forsakenhawk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenMae16/pseuds/ForsakenMae16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry Juno. Nvm you met Matthew Daddrio, you're welcome.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Yikes, sorry Juno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Juno. Nvm you met Matthew Daddrio, you're welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juno and Aria had been friends for over 9 years now.   
> Juno had moved to California for a modelling job, Aria decided to come with her along with Aria's daughter, Ana.  
> Now, Aria was a Makeup Artist. And Juno took modelling jobs every now and then.

Juno was babysitting Ana while Aria was working.

Juno: You owe me one, I just had your baby vomite all over me smh

??: Who are you ?

Juno: Istg, Aria, stop playing

??: I'm not Aria ?? 

Juno: …

Juno: She gave me the wrong number didn't she 

??: Yup

??: I'm Matthew btw

Juno: Like Matthew Lewis ?

Matthew Lewis: Who ??

Juno: :O

Juno: gtg talk to you later Matthew Lewis

———

"Dammit, Aria" Juno whined as Aria walked through the door.

"What did I do this time ?" Aria raised an eyebrow as she picked up Ana.

"You gave me the wrong number. I texted a complete stranger about how Ana puked on me" Juno pouted.

Aria bit her bottom lip, giggling quietly "Sorry, babe."

"You better be"

 


	1. Yikes, sorry Juno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Juno. Nvm you met Matthew Daddrio, you're welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juno and Aria had been friends for over 9 years now.   
> Juno had moved to California for a modelling job, Aria decided to come with her along with Aria's daughter, Ana.  
> Now, Aria was a Makeup Artist. And Juno took modelling jobs every now and then.

Juno was babysitting Ana while Aria was working.

Juno: You owe me one, I just had your baby vomite all over me smh

??: Who are you ?

Juno: Istg, Aria, stop playing

??: I'm not Aria ?? 

Juno: …

Juno: She gave me the wrong number didn't she 

??: Yup

??: I'm Matthew btw

Juno: Like Matthew Lewis ?

Matthew Lewis: Who ??

Juno: :O

Juno: gtg talk to you later Matthew Lewis

———

"Dammit, Aria" Juno whined as Aria walked through the door.

"What did I do this time ?" Aria raised an eyebrow as she picked up Ana.

"You gave me the wrong number. I texted a complete stranger about how Ana puked on me" Juno pouted.

Aria bit her bottom lip, giggling quietly "Sorry, babe."

"You better be"

 


End file.
